America's Next Top Model - Cycle 1 (WARRIORS STYLE)
by Captain T-Rex
Summary: Fifteen models compete in an extreme high fashion competition, hosted by supermodel Leafwing. But, only one will become...America's. Next. Top. Model. Rated T for language. DISCONTINUED.
1. Meet and Greet

**Alright, so this is basically America's Next Top Model...WARRIORS STYLE. The hairstyles that they get for their makeovers ****_will _****be a little unrealistic. A few anyway, kinda like in the real ANTM. Also, this doesn't focus on a certain Clan. It's basically every single Clan in AMERICA (which, trust me, would probably be a lot). Although I doubt anyone will care about this story, or even like it, I will probably be accepting OCs for Cycle 2. OCs only. (Also, Strawberryfrost is my friend's OC) **

**And also, fluffy = plus-size. If they get haircuts, it doesn't make them not plus-size. I'm going to say fluffy for plus-size, and long-furred for, well, cats with long hair. And I got the idea of the Leafwing Suite and Leafwing treats from Cycle 21 of the real ANTM :D**

**Also,**

**Apprentice = 13-19, but the age limit is 17+ years old.**

**Warriors: 20+ years old.**

**And let's say that that cute little bottom lip that cats have is where they put lip-makeup stuff XD**

**WE ARE GETTING UNREALISTIC. DEALZ WITH IT.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Jazz**

* * *

_**Leafwing's voice speaking:**_

Being a top model is more than just being pretty. It's about hard work, putting in effort, as well as having the personality and ability to be a role model. It's about finding a girl with amazing, extraordinary potential to make her the most amazing Top Model.

Hundreds of applicants came from all across America. All applicants are different in terms of their look, style, personality, and body type. But eventually I chose 20 semi-finalists to come all the way to Los Angeles, where the contestants will face several challenges before they can make it into the competition.

Over the next weeks, the contestants will go through an extreme course of high fashion. A Top Model must be able to handle this rough business. The girls will be pushed beyond their boundaries, day after day after day.

But the winner of America's Next Top Model wins top prizes as a result of hard work paid off in this competition. The winner of this competition will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, and will have a modelling contract with top high fashion industry, Beautiful Warriors.

So what are we waiting for? Now it's time to start this show and make way for the new contestants.

* * *

Ink, black she-cat with white patch on chest and icy blue eyes. 17 years old.

Goldenpaw, long-furred golden she-cat with pretty dark blue eyes. 19 years old.

Strawberryfrost, red-brown she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. 20 years old.

Owlfrost, Fluffy light brown she-cat with darker brown markings and white spots along spine. 21 years old.

Stellardust, white she-cat with blue-grey flecks on back and unusually big blue eyes. 20 years old.

Maplefall, light brown she-cat with seafoam green eyes. 22 years old.

Stormpaw, silver tabby she-cat with pitch black stripes and stormy blue eyes. 17 years old.

Nightfeather, dark grey she-cat with pretty amber eyes. 22 years old.

Whitewhisper, fluffy white she-cat with startling amber eyes. 21 years old.

Winterpaw, white she-cat with black speckles and beautiful blue eyes. 19 years.

Brightwater, golden-brown she-cat with one amber eye and one green eye. 20 years.

Spiderfrost, long-legged black she-cat with green eyes and white belly. 20 years.

Mistcherry, mottled silver she-cat with beautiful blue eyes. 20 years.

Willowpaw, red-brown she-cat with cloudy gray eyes. 18 years.

Skymist, gorgeous silver she-cat with amber eyes that are speckled with green and blue. 21 years.

Marionette, blue-grey she-cat with silver-gray eyes and white front paws. 19 years.

Palebreeze, pale cream she-cat with blue eyes. 23 years old.

Watersoul, black she-cat with white splotches and blue eyes. 25 years old.

Softleaf, cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. 21 years old.

Honeysong, golden tabby she-cat with green eyes. 24 years old.

* * *

The 20 semifinalists arrive at the Los Angeles airport, all talking to each other.

**Marionette (seperate on screen):**

She sighs and smiles. "I'm really excited to be here. I, um, need money to get into a good college and to hopefully get a great education there, uh, and we need money, to um, support my family. My father passed away. Last year," the screen shows pictures of Marionette and her father. "And my mother had to get a full-time job. I hardly ever see her anymore, really. So, it would be awesome if I won this. Yeah." Marionette smiles again.

* * *

**[cut to back of airport]**

Leafwing (light brown tabby she-cat with pretty white and black markings) walks in, smiling. "Hello, ladies!" Leafwing says. "Is everyone doing good today?"

A few of the girls say yes, the others mumble, or some nod. "Alright, great!" Leafwing says. "Now, there's a few people I want you to meet. First up, noted fashion photographer and male model, Reedfang!"

Reedfang (black tom with amber eyes) smiles. "Up next..." Leafwing starts. "Iiis Pinefall, fashion de-signer."

Pinefall (red-brown tom with white splotches and amber eyes) smiles, too. "Hello, ladies." He says. "I will be helping you throughout this competition, along with-"

"Woah, now!" Leafwing exclaims. "Don't try to steal mah thunder, Piney."

"Now, now, I didn't-"

"Yes, yes you did." Leafwing turns back to the girls, still smiling widely. "And, last, but definitely not least, Jayflight!"

Jayflight (white tom with gray eyes) smiles broadly. "Hello, ladies! You all look beautiful today!" He says. "I will be directing you through photo shoots throughout this competition."

Leafwing smiles again. "And, now, the prizes!" She exclaims cheerfully, "The winner of America's Next Top Model will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will be on the cover of Italian Vogue magazine, and will have a modelling contract with top high fashion industry, Beautiful Warriors."

**Honeysong (seperate on screen):**

Honeysong meows, "I think that I definitely have what it takes to become America's Next Top Model. I have the looks, the talent, the personality, I have the whole package. If I don't win this, I _will _come back and I will be a fiery bitch." She leans forwards and smirks. "You don't wanna mess with me."

* * *

Leafwing continues to speak, "To get into the competition, you will have to go through three challenges. The first one is...swimsuit!"

The girls race off to the makeup room.

**Owlfrost (seperate on screen):**

Owlfrost adjusts her swimsuit a tiny bit. "My swimsuit is tight. I think I'll be able to manage. Being a plus-sized model, I kinda didn't expect them to have any in just the perfect size. Whitewhisper is plus-sized, too, but she's a little thinner than me."

* * *

**Willowpaw (seperate on screen):**

Willowpaw sighs. "I usually wear a full-body swimsuit. I don't like bikinis. But, that's what they gave me. I'm kind of mad, but I'll just have to bear through it."

* * *

The girls race back. Jayflight smiles. "Well, ladies, you look good! This is your photographer, Quailwing."

Qualwing (silver tom with dark gray and white markings) nods greetings, then goes up to the camera.

The girls have to work with water surrounding their paws and being poured on them.

Quailwing snaps pictures as each one poses. "Excellent, Ink! You have great energy! I love your personality! Tilt your head up a little more. Little more. Perfect. Alright, Ink, that's a wrap with you!"

Ink goes to dry off, and it's Goldenpaw's turn. Quailwing begins photographing.

Jayflight calls, "Beautiful! My goodness, you have such high cheekbones! Turn more towards the camera, Goldenpaw! Stop tilting your head downwards! Show off those pretty paws! Just lift one out of the water! Stop pinning your ears back, it makes you look like you have no ears!"

**Jayflight (seperate on screen):**

Jayflight sighs. "It was difficult working with Goldenpaw. She could never really find the camera, she kept on tilting her head down too much or up too much. She kept on pinning her ears back to keep the water out of them, but it made her look like she had no ears whatsoever."

* * *

"Okay, Goldenpaw! We got it!" Jayflight calls. Goldenpaw goes to dry off. "We got a few good ones." Jayflight murmurs to Quailwing.

It's Strawberryfrost's turn.

"Okay, nice, Strawberryfrost!" Jayflight says, "Kind of tilt your head to the right a bit. Ah, yes, beautiful! Okay, that smize in your eyes is _intense! _Open your mouth a tiny bit. Yes, you look fierce! We already got it! Have you had any experience with modelling before?" Jayflight asks.

Strawberryfrost shakes her head. "No."

"Well, you're great at it!"

Spiderfrost's turn.

**Jayflight (seperate on screen):**

"Spiderfrost is the tallest one here. She's a little gawky, little lanky. But, she has _great _potential. It's pretty easy to see."

* * *

Jayflight and Quailwing finally finish after photographing the other girls.

"That's a wrap!" Jayflight calls. "Once everyone is dried off, it's time for the next challenge!"

* * *

Once the dried-off girls gathered back, Jayflight announces, "This next challenge is a makeup challenge. You need to put on makeup in a way that you think shows you really are. You have _fifteen minutes. _Go!"

The she-cats race off to the makeup table, tails streaking behind them.

_Fifteen minutes later..._

The she-cats gather in front of Jayflight again, looking confident. "You look good, ladies." He says. "Amazing job! Next up: runway challenge!"

The she-cats gape.

**Ink (seperate on screen):**

Ink chuckles nervously. "Oh my StarClan! A runway challenge! I don't know if I'll be able to do it, but if it means getting into this competition, then I'm all for it. I was failing badly at school. And I got kicked out. Winning this competition will show that I'm not just a scrawny, half-brained idiot."

* * *

As the she-cats do the runway challenge, Jayflight calls out, "Nice! Nice energy, Ink! Give me a little hop. Maybe a little skip. Amazing! Alright, that's good, Goldenpaw. Don't swing your front legs out so much. You're a little stiff. Try walking a little looser. That's great! Okay, good, Strawberryfrost. You look a tiny bit lost. Remember that smize in your eyes that you had during your swimsuit challenge? I need that again. Perfect!"

* * *

After doing the runway challenge on a small stage in the back of the airport, the she-cats go back to Leafwing and the others.

Leafwing smiles. "So, twenty contestants." She meows slowly, "All so beautiful. All so model-like. But, only fifteen of you will continue on in the hopes of becoming...America's Next Top Model." Leafwing scans the she-cats, who are all very nervous.

Leafwing says, "And the first girl in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model is...Ink."

Ink gasps loudly.

Leafwing chuckles. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"

Shaking her head, Ink walks forward. "You're the youngest competitor. _Just _turned seventeen a week ago. Amazing. Congratulations, you're in the running to becoming America's Next Top Model." Leafwing says, smiling.

"Thank you."

Leafwing turns to the other she-cats. "Fourteen spots left. The next girl in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model is...Owlfrost."

Owlfrost walks forward.

"You rock that plus-size look, girl!" Leafwing says. "Congratulations.

"Thanks!"

Leafwing says, "Thirteen spots left. The next girl is...Stellardust."

Stellardust walks forward.

"I love those big eyes! Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Twelve spots left. The next girl is...Stormpaw."

Stormpaw squeaks excitedly and races forward, eyes shining.

"Congratulations."

"Yay! Thanks so much!"

Leafwing chuckles. "You're welcome. Eleven spots. Maplefall."

Maplefall walks forward, looking proud and confident.

"Congratulations. You're in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model."

"Thank you."

Leafwing turns to the the other she-cats, who look extremely tense. "Ten spots. Strawberryfrost."

Strawberryfrost walks forward.

"Congratulations. You're in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model."

"Thanks!"

Leafwing turns back. "Nine spots. Spiderfrost."

Looking genuinely shocked, Spiderfrost walks forward.

"Gawkiness is good in your case, Spiderfrost. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Spiderfrost murmurs quietly.

"Eight spots left. Skymist."

She continued on...

"Seven. Marionette. Six. Goldenpaw. Five. Nightfeather. Four. Palebreeze. Three. Brightwater. Two. Mistcherry. And the last girl to be in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model is...Honeysong. Congratulations, girls!"

* * *

**Woo! Success! I'll get started on the next one right away! :D**

**-Jazz**


	2. The Girl Who is Rude to Jayflight

**Tawnystar of Hiddenclan - Thanks for your submission!**

**Poetic Riddles - Thanks for your submission!**

**xX Mooncloud Xx - Haha thanks, Mooncloud!**

**Ashryn of Mirkwood - Thanks chu, Cloudy! cx And my guess is that Jazzy-Kun is my new nickname? XD And 20 contestants was actually for the semifinalists, but if I had done any more it probably would've been too hard for me XD (There were 34 semifinalists in Cycle 12 of the real show :o *le gasp* Thank goodness that it was only the semifinals XD) And thanks for your submission! :D**

**By the way, guys, I'm editing the prizes a bit.**

**And, yes. These cats can wear swimsuits. They can wear makeup. They can wear dresses.**

**-Jazz**

* * *

**(Leafwing's voice as clips play):**

Last time on America's Next Top Model, twenty semifinalists battled it out doing a swimsuit challenge, a makeup challenge, and a runway challenge. But, only fifteen contestants made it into the actual competition.

But only one of those lucky fifteen will become...

America's Next Top Model.

* * *

**(Theme song to America's Next Top Model plays.**

**Leafwing is shown dancing with messy hair, black eye makeup, and a black leotard and white leggings.**

**The girls dance, too, in this order:**

**Ink**

**Owlfrost**

**Stellardust**

**Stormpaw**

**Maplefall**

**Strawberryfrost**

**Spiderfrost**

**Skymist**

**Marionette**

**Goldenpaw**

**Nightfeather**

**Palebreeze**

**Brightwater**

**Mistcherry**

**Honeysong**

**Leafwing dances again. "Hosted by Leafwing" appears on the screen, followed by "America's Next Top Model"**

* * *

**Ink (seperate on screen):**

Ink has an extremely excited look on her face. "Holyyyy (bleep). Okay, so it's exciting to actually go into the actual competition, but to be called _first _is just..." She squeals, flailing her front paws excitedly.

* * *

The she-cats walk into the new house. "Holy motha of-" Honeysong exclaims. "It's huge!"

**Stellardust (seperate on screen):**

"So," Stellardust says, "The new house is gigantic. But, erm, Honeysong...is bitchy."

* * *

Honeysong jumps onto the bed, throwing Stellardust's purse off. "I call dibs!" She shouts.

Stellardust stares. "But, that was already my bed. I chose it."

Honeysong rolls her eyes. "Whatever, bitch. Stop making up things."

Stellardust looks at the floor, her eyes welling with tears.

Owlfrost glares at Honeysong. "Okay, (bleep) you. She put her purse there. You threw it off."

Honeysong scoffs. She gets up and walks away, tossing the purse back onto the bed.

"Thanks, Owlfrost." Stellardust murmurs.

"Mm-hmm. She's a (bleep) bitch." Owlfrost says.

"Like, seriously, what the (bleep)?" Nightfeather joins in.

**Honeysong (seperate on screen):**

Honeysong looks annoyed. "These bitches get all up in my face when I didn't do nothing wrong! Stellardust is a pansy. She literally needed the fat one to stand up for her. Like, seriously, Stellardust? Obviously, the big-eyed bitch can't hold a candle to how (bleep) beautiful I am. I'm the bitch of this cycle, and if you can't deal with it, just go the (bleep) home."

* * *

**Mistcherry (seperate on screen):**

"Y'know, I'm gonna have to take Honeysong's side on this one. I mean, if it was Stellardust's bed, I mean, couldn't she have just sat on it and not on the floor? I mean, it's just, idiotic."

* * *

Spiderfrost murmurs to Ink, "Honestly, I didn't expect to come here."

"Really?" Ink asks, looking surprised.

Spiderfrost nods. "I think it's just that my gawkiness and lankiness gets in my way, and I didn't expect to be chosen, really."

"That's silly. Leafwing said that gawkiness is a good thing for you, Spiderfrost."

"I know, I know, but it's just..."

"No! Ink's word..._is law._" Ink protests.

Spiderfrost laughs.

**Stormpaw (seperate on screen):**

"I kinda feel like everything is happening so fast. I really miss my mom and my dad and my older siblings. I'm wondering if I made a mistake coming here. I'm not leaving. I just really miss them. But, I'm sure I'll be fine, soon."

* * *

Stormpaw stands at the kitchen island, eating grapes. "I really miss my family." She tells Goldenpaw.

Goldenpaw nods. "I totally understand." She says, taking a bite of cheese.

**Goldenpaw (seperate on screen):**

"I don't mean any disrespect to anyone here, but I feel like there are a lot of girls who shouldn't be here. Like, Ink and Marionette. They're just rogues who really shouldn't be here. Do they deserve to win the competition? Yes, actually. They have a lot of potential. But, once this airs on TV, there may be a lot of backlash against them from lots of cats in the world, since they are rogues and they tend to be a little hated by society. And, to be truthful, I don't want that to happen. I honestly really like them. They have great personalities, maybe Ink more than Marionette. But, there's nothing I can do to stop them from being here and I really wish them the best of luck."

* * *

Ink pads over to Skymist, who is cooking. "Whatcha cooking?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." Skymist responds.

Palebreeze rolls her eyes. "Really? Smells like baked beans."

"Maybe a bit of barbecue?" Brightwater suggests. She sniffs the air again. "Maybe a bit of steak. Maybe some ribs. Some corn."

Skymist groans. "Yes to the baked beans. And no, no, no, and no."

"LEAFWING MAIL!" Mistcherry calls. The girls all rush to the little screen, Skymist reluctantly turning off the stove as to not burn the baked beans.

Stellardust reads, "Well, that's just peachy. Love, Leafwing."

"Peaches!" Mistcherry says. "I love peaches!"

* * *

The girls gather in Wal-Mart, in front of Pinefall and Jayflight. "Hello, ladies." Pinefall greets. "So, today we are going to be getting makeup inspiration...from fruit."

The she-cats stare for a minute, confused.

"That's right. Fruit." Jayflight says. "We are splitting you up into groups of two, and one group will have a third member, of course. You are all going to have to try to bring your A-game with this challenge. And, the winner of the challenge gets to stay in the Leafwing Suite and gets a special Leafwing Treat. Alright, let's start! Pinefall, would you like to assign them?"

Pinefall nods. "Now, let's get funky. Team one will be the two beautiful rogues. Marionette and Ink."

Jayflight says, "Team two will be Honeysong and Stellardust."

**Stellardust (seperate on screen):**

"Ohhhhh sh(bleep)."

* * *

Pinefall says, "Team three will be Stormpaw and Spiderfrost."

Jayflight says, "Team four will be Goldenpaw and Maplefall."

"Team five will be Strawberryfrost and Nightfeather."

"Team six will be Mistcherry and Brightwater."

"Team seven will be Owlfrost, Skymist, and Palebreeze."

Pinefall taps Jayflight's shoulder gently with his tail. "I love fruit, so I'll be the one giving them fruit, thank you very much. Team one, your fruit is strawberry. Team two, your fruit is cherry. Team three, your fruit is raspberry. Team four, you get the lucky one from Leafwing Mail. Your fruit is peach. Team five, your fruit is blueberry. Team six, your fruit is orange. Team seven, your fruit is pineapple. Now, put your makeup on and we shall judge you!"

* * *

The girls come back. "Wow, girls." Pinefall says. "You all look good. Don't you think, Jayflight?"

"You know it." Jayflight responds. "Now, to judge you. Team one, your fruit was strawberry."

Ink and Marionette step forward. Ink is wearing red-pink blush, tinted red chapstick, and reddish eye shadow. Marionette is wearing pink blush, red lipstick, red eyeliner, and red eye shadow.

"Yikes." Jayflight says. "Bit of a hot mess over here. Ink, you're wearing not very much makeup, which could be good in your case. You don't want to overdo it with red. But, Marionette, you kind of overdid it. Next time, a little less blush, maybe replace that bright red lipstick with tinted chapstick or lip gloss, and lose that eyeliner."

Jayflight turns to Honeysong and Stellardust. "Team two, your fruit was cherry." The she-cats pad forward.

Honeysong is wearing red lipstick, red-pink blush, and a bit of soft pink eye shadow. Stellardust is wearing cherry-red lip gloss, a slightly darker pink blush, and red-pink eye shadow.

Jayflight says, "Stellardust, you did good. You didn't tone it down too much, but you didn't overdo it. But, Honeysong, you toned it down more than it should've been. Team three, your fruit was-my favorite-raspberry."

Stormpaw is wearing a simple metallic magenta lip gloss, pink eye shadow, and black eyeliner. Spiderfrost is wearing a dark red-pink lipstick, dark red-pink eye shadow, and a bit of pink blush.

"You both look pretty good! Stormpaw, my only suggestion is that you're a little toned down and maybe you could've done red-pink lipstick, like Spiderfrost."

The toms critiqued the other she-cats.

Jayflight says, "Everyone as a group is good, but there can only be _one _challenge winner. And that is...Spiderfrost!"

Spiderfrost gasps. "Congratulations!" Jayflight says. "You get keys to the Leafwing Suite and a special Leafwing Treat! You get to choose one other girl to spend the night in the Leafwing Suite, too!"

Spiderfrost thinks for a moment. "I choose...Ink."

**Honeysong (seperate on screen):**

"Ugh! I deserved to win this challenge more than that gawky idiot! Ugh! Why me?!"

* * *

The girls go back to the house.

"Oh! My paws are killing me!" Maplefall exclaims, collapsing on the couch. "I could stay off them for a month!"

"Need a drink, doll?" Nightfeather suggests.

Maplefall nods.

Stormpaw sits down and turns on the TV.

Spiderfrost stretches out on the floor, watching 'Dance Moms' with Stormpaw. Nightfeather hands Maplefall a drink. Maplefall thanks her and leans over, lapping at it, then turns her attention to the TV.

Spiderfrost and every other girl munches on the chocolate pretzels that she got for her Leafwing treat.

* * *

In the morning, Stormpaw is eating cereal. She woke up last, so the other girls have already finished their food. Spiderfrost and Ink sit with her, chatting.

"LEAFWING MAIL!" Skymist calls. All the she-cats rush to the little screen.

Spiderfrost reads, "Roses are red. Violets are blue. We are all nerds. I see you. Love, Leafwing."

Maplefall blinks. "Well, what the hell does that mean?" She asks.

No one answers.

* * *

The girls all gather in the building, meeting Jayflight. Jayflight smiles. "Hello, again! You've already met your wonderful photographer, Quailwing."

"So, today," Jayflight says, "You are all going to be posing as characters from The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings!"

The she-cats gasp, smiling and looking excited. "Some of you will get doubles, though, so be aware." Jayflight says. "Alrighty. Ink, you will be Kili. Goldenpaw, you will be Fili. Owlfrost, you will be Saruman, along with Strawberryfrost. Stellardust, you will be the Eye of Sauron. Stormpaw, you will be Tauriel. Maplefall, you will be Galadriel. Spiderfrost, you will be Arwen. Skymist, you will be Eowyn, along with Marionette. Nightfeather, you will be Thorin. Palebreeze and Brightwater, you will both be Aragorn. Mistcherry and Honeysong, you will both be Thranduil."

The she-cats race to the makeup room. They are given any necessary wigs and contacts.

"Okay! Ink, you're up!" Jayflight calls. Ink picks up her fake bow and arrow in her mouth. "Okay! Go!"

"Alright, Ink, that's nice! Hold your bow up a little higher. Alright, good! Ink, you've just been given a wig that's slightly longer than your real fur, and it's supposed to look beautiful, so can you straighten it so it's not so messy looking?" Jayflight calls. Ink straightens her fur and begins posing again. "Okay, that's a little too posey, Ink! Alright, good! Please don't narrow your eyes, we want your beautiful brown contacts to be visible to the camera!"

Ink did as instructed.

**Jayflight (seperate on screen):**

"Ink is definitely easier to coach. She follows directions, and she doesn't take very many ugly pictures."

* * *

"Ten frames, Ink!" Quailwing calls. "Okay, and...last frame! Perfect! Thank you!"

"No, thank _you_." Ink says, then walks off set.

"Okay, Goldenpaw! You're up!"

Goldenpaw begins posing, holding her fake sword in her mouth. "Okay, Goldenpaw, yours pretty," Jayflight says, "But 'pretty' doesn't get you far. So, quit relying on your high cheekbones. I want smize! Smize! Smize! Okay, Goldenpaw, you're stiff. Still stiff. Last frame! Okay, thank you."

Goldenpaw walks off set.

"Okay, Owlfrost! Owlfrost, you're getting too posey. Okay, better, better. Put the staff down a bit. Last frame. Good. Thanks. Strawberryfrost! Okay, you're kind of veering towards what Owlfrost was doing before. Don't hunch over. Thank you. Last frame. Okay, thanks. Okay, Stellardust!"

Stellardust pads over. She is wearing what appears to be a golden metal-looking headband, with an Eye of Sauron pendant in the middle. She has orange contacts. She is wearing a long black dress and an orange belt.

"Ooh! Stellardust, you look beautiful!" Jayflight exclaims.

"I feel pretty." Stellardust meows.

"Alright, get ready. Pose! Oh, yes, that's fierce! Amazing! Kind of like reach for the ring. Okay, kind of grasp it. Play with it a little bit. Oh, yes, that's beautiful! I love how your mouth is open a little bit. You're great at this. Excellent. Put the ring on and act like, you feel very powerful. Perfect. Last frame. Great job, Stellardust!"

"Thanks." Stellardust walks off the set.

After photographing the other she-cats, Jayflight calls, "Honeysong! Okay, Honeysong, that's good. Good. You're getting too posey and too stiff. Alright, alright, stop!"

Honeysong stops. "Honeysong, you're not following directions." Jayflight scolds. "Each time give you a new direction, you get worse!

Honeysong scowls. "Whatever, shut up."

Jayflight and everyone else stares. "Did you just tell me to shut up?" He asks.

"Yes, it is not your place to tell me what to do and how to do it."

"If you happen to say anything else disrespectful," Jayflight says, ignoring what she said, "You will be disqualified. So, stop acting like a whiny baby. Thank you, now get your ass out of here."

* * *

"Leafwing mail." Stellardust says, since everyone is already in the room. "Tomorrow you will meet with the judges. Only fourteen will continue on in the hopes of becoming America's Next Top Model. Love, Leafwing."

* * *

The girls gather on the small stage.

Leafwing smiles at them. "Hello, ladies." She says. "Let me introduce you to our judges. First up is noted fashion photographer, mister Reedfang."

Reedfang smiles. Leafwing continues, "Next up is fashion designer, mister Pinefall."

Pinefall smiles. "Greetings, ladies!"

Leafwing continues, "British supermodel, miss Hazelwhisper."

Hazelwhisper (black and white she-cat with deep blue eyes) says, "'Ello, ladies. Nice to meet you."

Leafwing says, "And our guest judge, your wonderful photographer, mister Quailwing. And now, onto our fantastical prizes. The winner of America's Next Top Model will receive a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics, will have a cover and six-page spread in 'Vogue' magazine, and will have a modelling contract with top high fashion industry, Beautiful Warriors."

She continues, "Now, let's start. Up first is miss Spiderfrost."

Spiderfrost pads forward. Leafwing says, "You were assigned a Lord of the Rings character to embody. Who were you assigned?"

"I was assigned Arwen." Spiderfrost meows.

The picture shows up on the screen. In the picture, Spiderfrost is in a simple standing position, her front right paw raised slightly. She is wearing a dark brown, "full-body" wig and blue contacts. She is wearing a white robe and her face is turned slightly towards the camera. She is in a forest.

"I think it's stunning." Hazelwhisper meows. "You shot this in an actual forest, correct?" Spiderfrost nods. "I love this picture. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Spiderfrost murmurs.

"What I don't like," Pinefall starts, "Is that the hood is not on your head. I don't know."

Qualwing responds, "When you get nitpicky is when it means that it's a good picture. I think it was pretty great shooting this photo. I love how your mouth is just the tiniest bit open. Your gawkiness doesn't show very much in this photo, and you look great. I loved shooting you and I wanted to shoot you more."

"I agree." Reedfang says. "You look amazing. Like a breath of fresh air. It's beautiful."

"I love how it looks like you're actually walking." Leafwing meows. "And that your face is turned just slightly towards the camera, but your eyes are looking at something else. You look so wonderful."

"Thanks." Spiderfrost murmurs again, then rejoins the other girls.

"Next up is...Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw walks forward. "I was Fili."

Leafwing says, "Ah, yes, the olda brotha of Kili. Let's see your best shot."

The picture shows up on the screen. Goldenpaw is wearing an auburn-ish "full-body" wig. She is slightly hunched over, her teeth gritted. She holds a fake sword in her mouth.

Hazelwhisper inhales sharply. "I don't like it. You look awkward and lost. Why are your teeth gritted exactly?"

Goldenpaw answers, "I was feeling a really sharp pain in my back paw. I've gotten a sprained paw before and I knew that if I had slipped on that rock, I probably would've hurt it pretty bad. If that was my best shot, then I am disappointed in myself."

Hazelwhisper shakes her head, "I-It's not working for me. Not just your gritted teeth, but your body position. It's just...ugly."

"Yeah." Quailwing meows. "And you were difficult to coach. You had a hard time following directions. It was a disaster."

"Thank you, Goldenpaw." Leafwing says. Goldenpaw rejoins the girls. "Up next is Marionette."

Marionette walks forward.

"So, Marionette, let's see your best shot."

The picture shows up on the screen. Marionette is wearing a blonde "full-body" wig.

"I like it." Pinefall says. "In my opinion, you easily pass off for Eowyn."

Leafwing comments, "Just add a little more intensity next time. You have these beautiful high cheekbones and if you'd open your mouth just the tiniest bit, you would look much better. Thank you, Marionette."

Marionette nods and walks back. "Ink."

The picture shows up on the screen. Ink is wearing a "wig" slightly longer than her real fur, and brown contacts. She is holding a bow-and-arrow in her mouth and is wearing furry clothes.

"Wonderful!" Leafwing exclaims, "I'm just like 'who is this girl?!' You have longer fur and that white patch on your chest is all covered up and your eyes are brown and you look so-so, different! I love it! Thank you, Ink."

"Thank you."

"Stellardust."

The picture appears on the screen. Stellardust appears to be crawling up the side of a rock pile, grasping for the golden ring on top.

"Beautiful!" Pinefall says. "Beautiful, beautiful, beau-tee-full."

The rest of the girls face slightly harsh critiques, then Honeysong is called forward.

"I'm not showing you your picture." Leafwing says quietly, looking serious. "Because you don't deserve to even see it. You told Jayflight to shut up and that will not be tolerated. Thank you, Honeysong, return to your place. Girls, we shall deliberate and when we call you back, you will find out who is getting their ring...taken away."

* * *

The judges all sit at the panel, discussing. "We," Leafwing starts, "Are here to discuss who is leaving this competition. Ink."

"I love her picture." Pinefall says. "She looks like a completely different girl. But, she played it safe, just looking at the camera and pointing her bow at the ground, she could of pointed it at something like she was hunting. It's okay to look away from the camera, as long as you don't do it often."

"Yeah." Leafwing agrees. "Owlfrost."

"She's too...plus-size for Saruman." Hazelwhisper says. "And I don't mean that in a harsh way. It's just...he's really thin."

Leafwing nods. "Stellar-" she strikes a quick pose, then says, "Dust?"

"Beautiful!" Reedfang says. "Absolutely beautiful!"

"Stormpaw."

"She's so short and innocent." Quailwing remarks. "She's just...not very fitting. For Tauriel."

"Maplefall."

"That's one sexy Galadriel." Hazelwhisper says. The judges laugh.

"Strawberryfrost."

"Hideous Saruman." Pinefall meows.

"Spiderfrost."

"AMAZING!" Hazelwhisper exclaims in a sing-song voice.

"Skymist." Leafwing meows. "Just another bland Eowyn. Marionette is an...okay Eowyn. Goldenpaw."

"Awful." Reedfang remarks.

"Nightfeather. Doesn't pass off for a Thorin." Leafwing says, laughing. "Palebreeze and Brightwater. Decent Aragorns. Mistcherry. Not a big fan of it, but it's an okay shot. Honeysong." She shakes her head slowly. "I think we have our decision."

* * *

The girls walk back onto the stage. Leafwing stands in front of the panel, a folder propped up against her paws. "Fifteen girls stand before me, but I only have fourteen pictures at my paws. The first girl that I call is best photo this week." She reaches down and pulls a picture out with her teeth. She quickly flips it around, saying, "Spiderfrost."

Spiderfrost walks forward, smiling broadly.

"Congratualions. You're still in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model."

"Thank you." Spiderfrost meows. She takes the photo in her jaws and walks off to the side.

Leafwing says, "Runner-up for best photo is..." She repeated the same process. "Stellardust."

Stellardust takes her photo. Leafwing sighs. "Ink. Maplefall. Marionette. Palebreeze. Skymist. Stormpaw. Brightwater. Nightfeather. Mistcherry. Owlfrost. Strawberryfrost."

Strawberryfrost takes her photo and walks off to the side. Leafwing continues, "Will Goldenpaw and Honeysong please step forward?"

Goldenpaw and Honeysong pad forward. Leafwing meows, "Two beautiful girls stand before me, but I only have one photo at my paws. Honeysong, this photo does not belong to you."

Everyone stares in shock. Goldenpaw walks forward. She takes her photo, crying. "Goldenpaw," Leafwing starts, "You are staying here because you have a great personality and soul. You would never, ever, disrespect Jayflight in the way that Honeysong did, would you?" Goldenpaw shakes her head. "Did you see the way that she didn't even get to see her photo?" Goldenpaw nods.

"Congratulations, Goldenpaw, you're still in the running towards becoming America's Next Top Model." Goldenpaw walks off to the side. "Honeysong, work on your attitude. You may leave now."

Honeysong leaves, not even bothering to look at the other girls.

**Honeysong (exit interview):**

"I don't care. (Bleep) them."

* * *

**Leafwing (voice speaking):**

Coming up on America's Next Top Model...

The girls get makeovers. Some love them.

_"Awesome!" _

Some hate them.

_"I don't like my dyed fur. At all."_

Who will be eliminated next?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Also, Leafwing sent Honeysong home in a completely different way than usual. That's because She was super, super mad.**

**Anyways, til the next update.**

**-Jazz**


	3. The Girl Who Hates Her Fur PT I

**(Leafwing's voice as clips play):**

Last time on America's Next Top Model, a storm brewed between Stellardust and Honeysong. The girls did a makeup challenge inspired by fruit, followed by a Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit photo shoot. Due to her rudeness towards Jayflight, Honeysong was sent home.

14 girls remain. Who will be named America's Next Top Model?

* * *

**(Theme song to America's Next Top Model plays.)**

**Leafwing is shown dancing with messy hair, black eye makeup, and a black leotard and white leggings.**

**The girls dance, too, in this order:**

**Ink**

**Owlfrost**

**Stellardust**

**Stormpaw**

**Maplefall**

**Strawberryfrost**

**Spiderfrost**

**Skymist**

**Marionette**

**Goldenpaw**

**Nightfeather**

**Palebreeze**

**Brightwater**

**Mistcherry**

**Honeysong**

**Leafwing dances again. "Hosted by Leafwing" appears on the screen, followed by "America's Next Top Model"**

* * *

**PALEBREEZE (separate on screen):**

Phew...thank StarClan I wasn't kicked. I was really scared. I'm really looking forward to winning this competition. It's going to be awesome!

* * *

Brightwater shouts. "Nightfeather!"

Nightfeather pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Yes?"

Brightwater grins. "Could you bring me a glass of milk? My paws hurt _so _bad."

**STORMPAW (separate on screen):**

Brightwater is really lazy. She makes up bad excuses, too. And she drinks _too _much milk. We only have a few gulps left because she drinks most of the carton all the time.

* * *

Nightfeather brings Brightwater a glass of milk. Brightwater takes it and asks, "And a fudge bar, too?"

Nightfeather shakes her head. "I'm trying to make breakfast."

Brightwater groans. "Come _on. _All I want is a fudge bar!"

"Get it yourself!" Mistcherry snaps.

Skymist nods. "Yeah, stop having Nightfeather do everything for you."

Brightwater scowls and looks at Nightfeather.

Nightfeather takes a step back, looking nervous. "Well, I mean...I guess it's not _too _much trouble..."

**NIGHTFEATHER (separate on screen):**

Ugh...I just can't say NO. I would feel _too __GUILTY._

* * *

Marionette leans over to Nightfeather, who is making breakfast, and says, "You can't let cats walk all over you all the time, Night! You've got to say no!"

Nightfeather shakes her head. "No...I don't have thick skin."

Marionette suddenly shouts, "YES YOU CAN! JUST DO IT!"

Nightfeather giggles, then falls silent.

Brightwater stumbles into the kitchen. "Breakfast almost ready? You're taking forever."

"You can shut the (bleep) up, now, Brightwater," Marionette snarls, her ears pinned. "We're doing more than _you _are."

Brightwater pins her ears back, lashing her tail. "How are you doing 'more than me', idiot?"

Marionette tales a threatening step forward. "Owlfrost asked you to help her clean and you said 'no', while you asked Nightfeather to do a million and one things and she said 'yes' each time!"

Brightwater hisses and storms out of the kitchen.

Strawberryfrost stands nearby, looking awkward. "Um, I'm gonna just, g-go over here-THERE. I mean there."

Nightfeather calls out, "Breakfast! Who's hungry?"

"Starved," Ink laughs, padding into the kitchen.

The girls (minus Brightwater) sit at the table, eating and laughing. When they are done, Maplefall calls, "Leafwing Mail!"

Brightwater hesitantly joins them.

Maplefall reads, "Makeup is great. What about a make-blank? Love, Leafwing."

"Make-blank?" Ink says. "Maybe make_over_?"

There is a collective "OHHHHHHH."

* * *

The girls gather in the hair salon.

Jayflight waves with his tail. A white she-cat with amber eyes and super fluffy fur is standing next to him.

"Helloooooo, ladies!" Jayflight greets. "This she-cat you see next to me is the lovely Cloudmouse. Cloudmouse, explain to them what's going on."

Cloudmouse grins and says, "Well, loves, you will be getting makeovers! We are professionals," she says with a giggle. "So don't be scared! Ink, you're already so beautiful, soooooooooooooooooooo. We will simply be fluffing up your tail! A bunch of short hair, and then a big, fluffy, wild mess of a tail. It'll enhance how beautiful you are!"

**INK (separate on screen):**

Eek! I've always wanted a fluffy tail!

* * *

"Now, Owlfrost, you're gorgeous, but we are going to have to shave off just a bit of the fluff on your sides. we're going to give you a white underbelly and dye your back legs _black. _Stellardust, we are going to add a bit more 'dust' by adding golden, black, grey, and brown flecks on your sides! Don't forget a black underbelly! Stormpaw, we're just going to thicken the color of your stripes! It'll give you a more mature look! Maplefall, we are going to be dying your fur _white. _Ice-cold white. It will make your pretty eyes stand out even more."

**STORMPAW (separate on screen):**

I don't _want _a more mature look. I want _my _look.

* * *

"Strawberryfrost, we are going to shave some fluff off and enhance that red-brown fur so much that it turns...chocolate brown."

**STRAWBERRYFROST (separate on screen):  
**Ew.

* * *

"Now, Spiderfrost, like Ink, we are going to keep you normal. Instead of a fluffy tail, however, we are going to make your back legs the tiniest bit fluffier. Skymist, you're gorgeous, but your fur color is so normal. So plain. So, what are we going to do about that? I have the answer. We are going to dye your stripes white and your back legs ginger tabby."

**SKYMIST (separate on screen):**

Sounds interesting.

* * *

"Now, Marionette, you are going to join the fluffed-up club. It will be like the Three Musketeers. And you'll be like the leader - because we are fluffing both your back legs _and _your tail! Goldenpaw, your name should be Blackpaw. Because we are dying your gold fur black! Nightfeather, we are going to add some white highlights! Palebreeze, we are going to darken your fur just a little bit to make it a bit of a murky gold. Brightwater, on the other paw, we are going to lighten your fur to give you a cream pelt. Mistcherry, we are going to transition your fur from mottled silver to mottled BROWN."

**END PART 1 **

* * *

**OOOOOH MY GODS THIS TOOK SO LONG. A DAY PAST DEADLINE. GRR. Because of that, I am going to have to shorten this episode to two parts.**

**-Jazz**


	4. DISCONTINUED

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry, but I have lost interest in the Warrior fandom. Due to this, this story will no longer continue. /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIf you wanted to know who was going to win, it was going to be Ink./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry again./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong- Jazz/strong/p 


End file.
